


Naughty or Nice?

by Eating_Iron



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Lingerie, NSFW, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eating_Iron/pseuds/Eating_Iron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucy drags Levy on a Christmas shopping spree and ends up buying her lingerie, will Gajeel change the forecast weather? For Fairy Tail Christmas week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty or Nice?

"L-Lucy! Are you sure Gajeel will like _this_?"  
Levy was standing in the changing room of a lingerie store in Magnolia. Her and Lucy had gone on a Christmas shopping spree to buy gifts for others, but Lucy had other ideas for her short friend.  
"Levy." Lucy said in a serious tone."Gajeel won't be able to resist you" She squealed, casuing the bluenette to blush even more. Levy could help but glance at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a lot of red, or not much red. She felt exposed in the red lace underwear and the bra that had a snowflake masking each nipple! Along with the lace panties and bra, she was wearing a red and white corset that had _Naughty or Nice?_ Printed on it.

  
"O-Okay I'll buy it. Can I change out of it now!?" Levy squirmed, making Lucy laugh and leave to let her change in peace. _I'm coming for you Gajeel_. She thought.

* * *

Gajeel grunted as he got into his house but was surprised to not see Levy reading on his sofa. She practically lived with him nowdays. "I need a shower." He mumbled, taking his top off and walking into his bedroom. He did not expect to see Levy lying on his bed in lingerie and a Santa hat. 

"So Gajeel Redfox, have you been naughty? Or nice?" Levy said, seductively biting her lip. Gajeel caught on quickly and decided to play along, walking over to the bed and not taking his eyes off her Gajeel undressed her with his eyes.

  
"Let's just say.." Gajeel slowly began loosening his belt." I've been pretty damn naughty this year, but I think I know someone who's just as naughty." He said, grinning and a plan forming in his mind. _Time to turn the tables shrimp_ , he thought, whipping his belt off so his trousers fell to the floor, leaving him there in boxers that were covered in baubles and had 'Jingle Balls' on the elastic.

  
Levy couldn't stop. She would never look at Gajeel the same. Levy was clutching her stomach in laughter as Gajeel sweatdropped. "Jingle Balls! I can't-" Levy had to stop talking to regain her breath, but before she could continue laughing at Gajeel's boxers, he had jumped onto the bed and pinned her wrists above her with his hand.  
Gajeel leaned down and whispered in her ear "Now now Levy, I don't think laughing at someone is very nice. And the punishment for being naughty is to play with my Jingle Balls the Christmas." Even Gajeel couldn't help but snicker at that.

  
"Then let me be your little helper..." Gajeel let Levy up as he lay back on the bed. On all fours, Levy inched closer to Gajeel, ensuring to sway her hips as much as possible and show him her cleavage. Before she knew it her lips were right above Gajeel's, he brought a hand up to her face and kissed her in a surprisingly gentle way several times.  
Levy decided kissing wasn't enough and slid back down his body so that her face was in line with his now solid length that was concealed by a thin layer of fabric. Levy gulped before placing a hand on the fabric, feeling his warmth, she began to stroke him slowly,enticing a slight moan from his mouth. Levy wanted to feel more than just fabric though. So without a doubt in the world she grabbed the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down. Levy's eyes widened as his dick sprung out of the boxers and tapped her on the nose, she studied its length, noticing the several piecrings running along it.

  
She stuck her tongue out and licked him up his entire shaft, making his rod twitch in anticipation. _Just go for it Levy!_ She thought before engulfing the head into her mouth and started bobbing on it. "Fuck!" Gajeel said, placing a hand on her head and looking down at her. Levy returned the look with her big eyes whilst bobbing up and down and stroking it with her small hands.

  
Gajeel could feel her tongue flicking and playing with the tip of his dick every time she bobbed. And it was driving him to the edge. "Levy I'm gonna-" He attempted to say before releasing a moan again.Taking her head off him for a second, Levy spoke.  
"Do it." She commanded, as she started sucking on him at a faster speed. Her eyes widened as she felt his dick pulse and she pulled away as Gajeel said something completely uncomprehensible and squirted his hot seed onto Levy's face, which was still frozen in shock. _There's so much of it.._ She thought as she wiped a little from her lip with her finger and sucked on it.

  
"Hey Levy..." Gajeel said, making Levy snap out of her trance.

  
"Uh yeah Gajeel?"

  
"I'm pretty sure the news said it wouldn't snow today." He said with a stupid grin on his face.

  
"But it's not-" Levy stopped in sudden realisation. "Oh wow Gajeel, snow, semen, hilarious." she mumbled before giggling and sliding into Gajeel's arms and falling asleep.


End file.
